Les incompris
by Crowny
Summary: Ils étaient nombreux, ces délaissés. Ils vivaient pourtant si près des autres et à la fois si loin. Dans l'ombre en attendant leurs heures de gloire, pour être eux aussi numéro un. Recueil des drabbles ; Label SPPS ! / Sommaire à l'intérieur. NEW : Vidaldus/Yuka - Mensonge. "Six jours de trop" (Défi du forum FairiesFans)
1. Sentiment de glace - LyonUltear

**SOMMAIRE.**

**01 : **Lyon/Ultear _Sentiment de glace_

**02 :** Zeref _Vie éternelle_

**03 :** Simon _Les enfants de la Tour_

**04 :** Juvia _Boy's Love_

**05 :** Asuka _La cow-girl, la violette et l'oranger_

**06 :** Meredy/Juvia _Bleu Océan_

**07 :** Bacchus/Erza_ L'apophtegme des disparus_

**08 :** Mira & Wakaba _Regard Voilé_

**09 :** Sugarboy/Aries_ Cicatrice_ (! N'est pas un drabble !)

**10 :** Vidaldus/Yuka _Six jours de trop_

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Alors, cette nuit je vous présente mon nouveau recueil de drabbles : Les incompris. Il sera sur différents personnages secondaires, c'est donc un label SPPS. Ceci dit, j'ai un léger soucis avec le nombre de mots. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé sur Open j'avais 400 mots, jusque là pas de problème, mais comme j'ai changé d'ordinateur et que j'ai fait deux-trois corrections j'ai voulu vérifier directement avec Doc Manager. Et là, horreur : 431 mots ! ... Beaucoup pour quelques modifs, non ? 8D J'ai donc -au lieu d'aller rechercher mon vieil ordi avec open- ouvert un nouvel onglet avec AO3 pour obtenir avec le même texte : 394 mots... Cherchez l'erreur ? xD Qui a raison ? C'est un grand mystère et vous aurez donc la réponse demain au 'Mésaventure de Crowny' quand j'aurai le courage d'aller allumer mon autre pc. Bonne lecture.**

**EDIT : **En direct de mon ordi qui rame, sur Open nous avons bel et bien 400 mots ! x) Franchement, ils pourraient au moins se mettre d'accord à ce sujet, c'est pas non plus trop compliqué je pense... Je garde ce chiffre pour celui là et tout les autres, je considère que le traitement de texte à toujours raison (a) !

_Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima, dommage._

* * *

**SENTIMENT DE GLACE ~**

**Personnages :** Ultear et Lyon, mention de Gérard et Meldy

**Nb de mots :** 400 mots tout rond.

* * *

Les joues rouges, les mains glacées et le souffle fumant, Ultear observait cet homme depuis bientôt trois jours. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Lyon était là, seul, à s'entraîner au sommet de cette montagne enneigé pour les Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle l'avait aperçu par hasard et depuis elle restait là, curieuse, à le regarder sans ciller et sans se soucier de son rendez-vous avec Meredy et Gérard. Rendez-vous manqué depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il était là, habillé d'un simple pantalon, en train de fabriquer de nombreuses créations de glace. Les faisant voler contre le vent s'il s'agissait d'êtres volants ou détruire un grand nombre de rochers si s'était des animaux terrestres, tout cela dans le but de tester la solidité de sa glace. Elle observait la force de cet homme à créer autant d'animaux de glace et de les faire toutes bouger en même temps avec autant de grâce.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu attirer cet homme chez Maman ? » se demandait-elle chaque jour.

Sa magie ? Non. Certes sa magie était très belle, comme l'avait sans doute était celle de sa mère, mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un enfant. Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Ultear n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'était occupée de ce garçon au point de se sacrifier pour sa survie à lui et de l'autre enfant.

Alors, elle continuait à l'observer, comme la veille et le jour d'avant, dans l'espoir de comprendre.

Était-ce sa volonté, sa détermination à continuer encore et encore ses créations, même sous cette tempête de neige ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais pourtant au fond de son cœur, tout avait un sens. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la neige continuait de tomber, plus son cœur continuait à battre de plus en plus fort.

Au fond d'elle, Ultear avait compris ce qui l'attirait chez cet homme, mais cherchant désespérément à connaître la même chose que sa mère, elle ne l'avait pas compris ; ce sentiment qui l'envahissait peu à peu, fissurant sa carapace de glace et de haine qu'elle s'était forgé depuis son enfance.

Peu importe Crime Sorcier, Gérard et Meredy. Cet homme, non, Lyon était plus important et rien ne l'empêcherai de continuer. Et puis, elle avait le _temps_. Alors, Ultear restait là, les joues rougis par le froid dans cette tempête de neige et l'observait de sa cachette pendant encore quelques temps.

Un jour de plus. Ou peut-être deux.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas ! ;) Pour le prochain vous avez le choix entre un drabble sur : Bacchus/Erza, Simon/Erza, Zeref ou Meldy/Juvia, à vous de choisir ! Celui avec le plus de voies sera posté. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à bientôt._**


	2. Vie éternelle - Zeref

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui le drabble sera sur Zeref comme demandé par_ Jyanadavega_, faute d'autres demandeurs ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**VIE ETERNELLE ~**

**Personnages :** Zeref et mention de Maevis

**Nombres de mots :** 100 mots

* * *

Vivre et mourir. Deux notions totalement abstraite pour Zeref. Après tout, personne ne voulait de lui en vie et cela faisait plus de 400 ans qu'il attendait de mourir. En vain. Il y avait bien Maevis qui l'acceptait quelque peu, mais elle n'était plus qu'un corps astral.

Tout au long de ses longues années de vie, Zeref en était venu à la conclusion que les Hommes continueraient à commettre les mêmes erreurs. Lutte pour le pouvoir, la dominance. Ils restaient les mêmes. Alors, tant qu'il continuerait de respirer, il se jura de les faire disparaître. Pour l'éternité.

Jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, c'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer ! Pour le reste des drabbles, vous pouvez choisir entre Bacchus/Erza, Simon/Erza ou Meldy/Juvia. À la prochaine donc ! ^^_**


	3. Les enfants de la Tour - Simon

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Cette fois-ci, le drabble sera un Simon/Erza qui a été demandé par Youwan et Aelig ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit plus d'un Simon centric où l'on peut deviner un peu de romance, enfin je suppose x). Enfin vous verrez ! xD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LES ENFANTS DE LA TOUR ~**

**Personnage :** Simon ; Simon/Erza pouvant être sous-entendu

**Nombres de mots :** 200 mots

* * *

Une cage. Voilà dans quoi vivait Simon depuis des années. Il était passé de sa cage d'esclave à cette cage doré où régnait une fausse liberté. Les mouvements de chacun étaient passés au crible, sans compter que Gérard savait en permanence où chacun d'eux se trouvaient. Et eux -Wally, Sho, Miliana et tous les autres enfants esclaves-, refusaient de voir la vérité en face. Ils continuaient à croire aveuglement en ce monstre qu'était devenu Gérard et aucun d'eux n'avaient cru en la possible innocence d'Erza.

Lui y avait cru et cette certitude lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer. Maladroitement, mais dignement. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour eux et puis, elle était si gentille. Comme sa petite Kagura qui avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire attraper par ces voleurs d'enfants.

Avec cette certitude il continuait de suivre Gérard et la construction de cette Tour dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle revienne les protéger. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Simon attendrait patiemment, avec tous les autres enfants de cette Tour maudite afin de sortir de cette cage et vivre libre comme la fée qu'Erza était devenu.

Un rêve que Simon espérait de tout cœur voir se réaliser.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour le prochain drabble, pas le choix, ce sera un Juvia centric qui se nomme Boys Love, inspiré de l'OAV 5. Si je ne le poste pas, A'e va m'en vouloir ! (Pour des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part~ héhé) À dans quelques jours !_**


	4. Boy's Love - Juvia

**Alors, aujourd'hui je vous présente le drabble Bacchus/Erza *sent une aura meurtrière* D'accord, d'accord ! Je rigolais ! Voici donc celui_ très_ demandé par A'e qui est inspiré de l'OAV 5 sur Juvia. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**BOYS LOVE ~**

**Personnage :** Juvia, mention Lyon/Grey et Gruvia

**Nombres de mots :** 400 tout rond

* * *

La cacophonie qui régnait dans la piscine municipale de Crocus, après le troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, ressemblait étrangement à celle de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de tous les membres de la dite guilde ? Cela était très probable. Et pourtant, cette ambiance festive allait changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. À leur plus grand plaisir ... ou déplaisir.

Tout avait commencé par une glissade sur le rebord de la piscine d'un certain Dragon Slayer pour finir dans un toboggan romantique en compagnie de deux mages de glaces. C'est à ce moment-là que Juvia eu_ la _révélation. Voir Grey-sama et Lyon-sama dévaler le dit toboggan accroché -désespérément?- l'un à l'autre avait chamboulé tout son être.

Jusqu'au retour à Magnolia, Juvia n'avait fait qu'y penser jours et nuits. Imaginant des scénarios plus étranges les uns que les autres entre les deux garçons. Alors, la mage d'eau avait écumé les librairies et écouté des discutions d'adolescentes afin d'obtenir plus d'informations au sujet de ce fameux Boys Love dont elle avait déjà entendu parler.

Devait-elle considérer Lyon-sama comme un rival amoureux ?! Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris, oui, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, la vision des deux mages de glaces ne la révulsait pas autant que la vue de Gray-sama en compagnie de sa rivale amoureuse. Cela l'avait intriguée, elle était perplexe. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas si jalouse ?

La réponse était venue d'elle-même en entendant la conversation entre deux jeunes filles.

« Les couples gays sont tellement excitant ! » avait déclaré l'une d'elle.

Juvia avait rougie comme jamais à cette constatation. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait tant appréciée la vue de ces deux corps collés l'un à l'autre ?

« Mais Juvia ne peut pas, Juvia aime Grey-sama !

Que devait-elle faire ? Les éloigner ? Ou au contraire les rapprocher pour en profiter et se rincer l'œil ? Parce que même si Grey-sama n'était pas collé à elle, il était tout de même tellement beau.

« Juvia sait ce qu'elle va faire ! Elle va en profiter jusqu'à ce que Grey-sama soit à elle. Comme ça elle pourra regarder et ensuite avoir Grey-sama pour elle toute seule »

Tournoyant sur elle-même, heureuse, la mage d'eau commença à élaborer des plans pour à la fois se rincer l'œil et se rapprocher de son aimé.

Grey et Lyon n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

**_Juvia, yaoïste ! xD Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Franchement, j'imagine bien Juvia comme ça, avec des mangas yaoi en imaginant Grey à la place 8D. Alors, pour le prochain, vous avez le choix entre : Meldy/Juvia - Bacchus/Erza & Asuka. Lequel préférez-vous ? :3_**


	5. La cow-girl, la violette et - Asuka

**Après avoir faillit mourir deux fois à coup de stylo et de balles de bazooka, je ne ferais plus de mauvaise blague ! 8D Sinon, Ouais je sais, le titre est nuuuuulle, mais j'avais pas d'idée. Voilà donc un drabble inspirée du deuxième OS_ 'Sous les feux de ciel'_ du recueil _You & Me_ de Aelig -je le lui dédis donc cet écrit :p ! J'ai repris un élément de sa fic, mais je n'en dirais pas plus huhu. J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LA COW-GIRL, LA VIOLETTE ET L'ORANGER ~**

**Personnages :** Asuka, léger Kinabra en fond

**Nombres de mots :** 400 tout rond

**Idée originale :** Aelig

* * *

Une petite fille à l'allure de cow-boy avançait main dans la main avec une jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elles marchaient toutes les deux en direction d'un bâtiment à l'allure d'un immeuble, mais qui pourtant, était loin d'en être un.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Maman a dit, Asuka ?

̶ Oui, Kina' ! fit la fillette en souriant à sa baby-sitter »

Toujours rester près de Kinana, ne pas courir partout, en clair, ne pas faire de bêtises ni s'approcher des inconnus. Surtout des gens en vêtements orange, ils étaient méchants d'après sa maman. Pourtant, c'était un homme avec une telle combinaison que les deux filles venaient voir. Peu rassurée par l'atmosphère du lieu, Asuka se serra un peu plus contre la jambe droite de l'amie de sa mère alors qu'elles traversaient un long couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent devant une petite porte métallisée.

« Vous pouvez entrer mesdames, le détenu 14647 se trouve à l'intérieur, annonça le garde qui les avait accompagnés jusque-là. »

Après un remerciement, Kinana entraîna sa charge à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le prisonnier, un bracelet anti-magie autour du poignet gauche qui était lui-même attaché à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« Bonjour Erik, déclara doucement la violette.

̶ Kinana, répondit-il avec un léger sourire sur lèvres et une lueur de joie dans les yeux. »

Asuka observa l'homme à la chemise et au pantalon orange. Malgré l'avertissement de sa maman, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un vilain garçon, même avec cette cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit. Il n'était ni beau, ni moche, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de normal pour la petite fille, même s'il avait de drôles d'oreilles pointues. Et puis, il souriait, pas comme les autres du couloir qui les avait regardé passer d'une manière qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

L'homme aux cheveux pourpre se tourna vers la petite fille, quelque peu étonné de la voir, avant de lui sourire gentiment comme pour la rassurer.

« Bonjour mini cow-girl, comment tu t'appelles ?

̶ Asuka, monsieur. »

Kinana aussi souriait, encore plus que d'habitude, et elle semblait plus détendue, presque nostalgique. Était-ce cet homme qui la rendait heureuse ? Alors, pour la petite fille, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si méchant.

Sur cette conviction, elle lui rendit son sourire. Et peut-être même qu'il deviendrait son ami.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça te plait A'e ? :D (Et désolé, je devais posté jeudi, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion et avec un portable ce n'est pas très pratique pour poster...) Pour le prochain, vous pouvez voter entre : le Meldy/Juvia et le Bacchus/Erza ! ;)_**


	6. Bleu Océan - MeredyJuvia

**Ouais j'sais, je n'arriverais jamais à poster à temps comme je le prévois... Je devais poster mercredi ou jeudi ... et nous sommes vendredi ! x) **_[Rectification, nous sommes samedi et j'ai essayé de poster hier, mais ma connexion internet en a décidé autrement...]_** M'enfin, je vous présente donc le drabble le plus demandé cette fois-ci : le Meredy/Juvia, à deux contre un. Le prochain sera donc Bacchus/Erza et un autre est en préparation. Plus d'infos prochainement héhé. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**BLEU OCEAN ~**

**Personnage :** Meredy/Juvia

**Nombres de mots :** 300 petits mots

* * *

Ses lèvres pulpeuses et la couleur de ses beaux cheveux étaient les seules caractéristiques dont Meredy se souvenait de Juvia. Cinq années étaient passés depuis sa disparition, depuis la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait vu. Et pourtant, Meredy continuait de penser à elle malgré le temps passé.

À ce moment-là, quand elles étaient toutes les deux reliées par la liaison sensitive, la mage aux cheveux roses avait ressenti des émotions qui lui étaient jusque là inconnu. Amour, tristesse, désespoir, tout cela ressentit en même temps. Un tourbillon de sentiments presque douloureux et pourtant si doux. Cela l'avait grisé.

Elle s'était sentie bien, à sa place, dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, d'amour et de tristesse. Jusqu'à ce que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes et que, sous la surprise, la liaison ne s'arrête.

Un baiser de partage. Un baiser fugace. Un baiser qui voulait dire 'vis'.

Des bras fin l'avaient serré contre elle, au point de sentir le cœur de Juvia battre contre le sien. Les mèches humides de la mage d'eau avaient frôlé ses joues, gouttant sur ses épaules avant que sa chevelure océan ne se mélange à la sienne. Front contre front, elle lui avait offert des émotions, une raison de vivre sur un plateau d'argent.

Depuis lors, jamais Meredy n'avait plus ressenti une telle chose une nouvelle fois et pourtant, elle avait essayé de relier sa magie à d'autres personnes. Avec Ultear, Gérard et même de parfais inconnus. Jamais elle n'avait pu ressentir un tel tourbillon, la grisant comme autrefois.

Chaque nuit elle rêvait de ressentir la liaison sensitive entre son âme et celle de Juvia, que ses lèvres se posent de nouveau sur celle pulpeuse de la mage d'eau et que ses mains passent à travers ses beaux cheveux bleus océans.

Juste encore une fois.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Celui-ci fait parti de mes préférés donc je l'espère ! ^^ À la semaine prochaine pour le Bacchus/Erza et merci pour vos précédentes reviews ;)._**


	7. Apophtegme - BacchusErza

**Entre les journées de cours non-stop jusque 19h15 et les coupures de courants, me voici enfin pour poster ce drabble ! Personnellement, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à poster, mais aujourd'hui les devoirs vont au placard et puis c'est touuuut ! Pour en revenir à ce drabble, il est en réalité le tout premier que j'ai écris pour ce recueil, mais je voulais commencer par un couple que je préférais et il s'est, au final, retrouvé en dernier... x). Cela dit, je trouve que la manière dont il est écrit correspond mieux à un début de recueil, mais il est trop tard maintenant me direz-vous ^^. On se retrouve donc à la fin pour parler du prochain drabble ;). Bonne lecture !**

_Coup d'pub : Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, j'ai posté le ficlet pour le bonus de la Crack Pairing Week, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil :p._

* * *

**APOPHTEGME DES DISPARUS ~**

**Personnage :** Bacchus sur fond de Bacchus/Erza

**Nombres de mots :** 200 mots tout rond

* * *

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais disparu durant sept ans. »**

Disparu. Un si petit mot qui avait causé tant de remue pendant des mois entiers. Des recherches, des hypothèses, mais aussi des larmes. La plupart des gens pensaient à Makarov, Titania, Salamander. Mais combien de personnes pensaient réellement à Lisanna, Levy ou encore Elfman et Cana ainsi que tous les autres mages moins connu ayant également disparu sous l'attaque d'Acnologia ? Et qui pensait réellement aux personnes dont les surnoms étaient connus à travers Fiore ?

Il y a Titania. Une de ces personnes les plus connu de la région. Et surtout Erza, un prénom si souvent pensé par Bacchus.

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais disparu durant sept ans. »**

Dédain, désintérêt : mensonge. Des mots qui reflétaient l'inverse de sa pensée. Après tout il n'était pas venu dans ce bar par hasard. Il était là uniquement pour la revoir -bien que ce concours de boisson aurait pu être aussi une bonne raison!-. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps.

**« Ne serais-ce pas Erza ? »**

Des sentiments l'assagirent, des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis sept ans ressortirent du fond de son cœur. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Toujours aussi belle et jeune. Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage de Bacchus. Oh, ils auraient des choses à régler tous les deux. Comme autrefois après chacun de leurs combats. Ceux-là même qui ne finissaient jamais pour mieux recommencer une nouvelle fois.

_Des coups pleuvaient avec hargnes puis soudain leurs lèvres se trouvèrent brutalement, passionnément. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un balai sans fin jusqu'à ce que leurs mains prennent le relais, faisant frémir son âme sous l'intensité du contact._

Oh oui, ils auraient beaucoup de choses à régler et à rattraper. Une fois pour toutes.

* * *

**_Alooooors ? Votre avis ? Héhé. Concernant le prochain, ça ne sera pas de la romance, mais du friendship entre Mirajane et ... Wakaba ! Il faut innover voyons ;). Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu une suuuuuper idée (du moins je la considère comme telle) que j'espère vous aimerez quand je publierais. Il est actuellement en pré-écriture (premier jet sur mon téléphone quoi) et je compte le terminer et corriger pour la semaine prochaine._**

**_Bref, au départ, l'idée dont j'avais parlé au précédent drabble devait être un 'friendship' Natsu/Elfman après la mort de Lisanna qui s'est finalement transformé en two-shot et NaMi (Natsu/Mira espèce d'inculte !). Ca me fait penser que je dois actualiser mon profiiiil._**

**_Bref n°2, je vais vous lâcher la grappe (je suis bavarde aujourd'hui...) car j'ai plein de trucs à faire encore : réviser, mettre une review à qqu, faire à manger, manger, écrire, dormir, aller prendre une douche, maj du profil et faire la vaisselle (rayer mention inutile, la première et dernière de préférence)._**

**_Chalut, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ;)_**


	8. Regard voilé - Mira et Wakaba

***après une vingtaine de tentative de connexion internet, réussis ENFIN* Pfiou, je me demandais si j'allais réussir à me connecter un jour... Je vais donc faire une courte note avant que ça ne se coupe une nouvelle fois uu' Bref, voici un nouveau drabble sur l'amitié entre Mira et Wakaba, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est un peu tristounet. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**REGARD VOILE ~**

**Personnage :** Mirajane et Wakaba (friendship)

**Nombres de mots :** 400 mots.

* * *

Le hall de la guilde encore vide ce matin-là. Seule Mirajane se trouvait derrière le bar, le sourire aux lèvres, prêtes à accueillir quiconque entrerait dans le bâtiment. Elle faisait la vaisselle de la veille, comme tous les matins. Mais malgré son sourire, ses yeux, eux, n'exprimaient pas autant de joie.

_Ils étaient ternes ses beaux yeux bleus. Emplie de souvenirs qui avaient taché sa vie et des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits._

D'un geste mécanique, elle lavait. Encore et encore, un seul et unique verre. Plongée dans ses pensées, ses yeux sourirent presque avant que la mage ne rappelle que tout était fini. Définitivement. Qu'_elle_ ne reviendrait jamais. Alors Mira lavait. Encore et encore. D'un geste inlassable et répétitif sans se soucier du reste.

_Ils étaient ternes ses beaux yeux bleus. Emplie de rancœur et de peine envers ce monde injuste et cruel._

Mirajane n'entendit pas la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme qui était entré s'approcher et s'asseoir sur un tabouret face à elle pour la fixer sans ciller.

« Pauvre verre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais pour que tu lui fasses subir un tel traitement ça devait être terrible ! »

La blanche sursauta et leva la tête pour voir Wakaba en face d'elle. Sans répondre, elle posa l'objet et en attrapa un autre, sous le regard peiné du mage.

Et le geste répétitif recommença une nouvelle fois. Encore et encore.

_Elle était belle la fée aux yeux ternes que la vie avait brisé impitoyablement, sans aucun remord._

« Mira, laisse tomber ce verre et vient donc me frotter veux-tu ? » fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Et la fée s'illumina, aussi vite qu'elle se transforma en une autre femme aux cheveux noirs et qu'elle envoya Wakaba dans le mur d'en face.

« Comment oses-tu draguer d'autres femmes ? Tu es marié Wakaba je te rappelle ! »

Avant de s'éteindre une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier sourirait d'un air satisfait, ravi d'avoir fait illuminer brièvement les yeux bleus de son amie. Même pour quelques secondes. Cela valait bien tous les murs du monde que de la faire sourire.

_Elle était belle la démone en sommeil, aux yeux bleus que la vie avait rendu ternes. Et pourtant, malgré la douleur et la peine, autre chose subsistait. Un sentiment qui ressurgissait parfois, lui faisant oublier ses jours sombres : le bonheur._

* * *

**_Alors, alors ? :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était le dernier pour le moment, mais j'accepte les défis ou des idées tant que cela concerne les perso' oubliés. (A'e, ce que tu m'as soumis est pris en compte ;)) À la prochaine donc avec différents OS (cf mon profil) !_**


	9. Cicatrice - SugarboyAries

**Voici une nouveauté pas si nouvelle que ça ! Pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu ou juste vu, ce texte a déjà été posté dans une fic à part. Mais dans mon cerveau pas très net, j'ai eu l'idée de faire du 'ménage' sur FF, ce qui donne l'arrivé de ce ficlet dans ce recueil bien qu'il ne soit pas un drabble éè. En fait, le fait d'avoir un truc tout seul me faisait chier, faut juste pas chercher x). Je suis juste** **_très_ maniaque Enfin, peu importe. Ce ficlet datant du 07/09 a été écrit pour un défi du forum FairysFans. Le but était d'écrire sur un thème et deux personnages choisis au hasard en 500 mots (un drabble donc) ... Mais j'en ai écrit plus de 600 8D. Inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ! :3**

* * *

**Thème/Titre : **Cicatrice

**Personnages :** Sugarboy et Aries

**Chronologie :** Arc Edolas

* * *

Assis à même le sol et le regard dans le vague, il observait son bras ensanglanté sans faire cas de la douleur lancinante qui s'insinuait toujours un peu plus. Mais cette douleur, il s'en fichait, ne faisant que fixer les larmes de sangs qui s'écoulaient par sa peau écorchée par les morceaux de son armure rose brisée par la glace. Des larmes si semblables à celle qui s'écoulaient en fond de son cœur, sous cette carapace rose, à la simple idée de perdre le peu de magie qu'il possédait.

Parce que oui, Sugarboy avait peur. Peur de voir la magie d'Edolas disparaître.

Soudain, il sentit un morceau de métal sortir de sa peau, faisant couler un peu plus abondamment le sang de sa blessure. Devant lui se tenait, agenouillée, une femme des plus étranges. Les cheveux roses bonbon et des cornes sur la tête, elle était vêtue de vêtements blancs laineux.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il grimaça en sentant un nouveau morceau être sorti.

« Je suis désolée ! Je vous aie fait mal ?  
- Toi... Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis Aries, un esprit céleste. ... Je suis désolée ? »

Un esprit céleste ? Cette femme était-elle un des esprits entièrement magiques qui se trouvait sur Earthland ?

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?  
- Si l'on ne retire pas les morceaux tout de suite, la blessure va s'infecter. Il faut la soigner, mais il restera une cicatrice. Je suis désolée !  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Nous sommes ennemis, tu ne devrais pas me soigner de ton plein gré normalement, fit Sugerboy d'un ton quelque peu étonné. »

Finissant de retirer les morceaux de métal rose, Aries ne répondit pas ne faisant que lui sourire doucement. Elle fit apparaître un bandage du monde des esprits et commença à bander le bras blessé.

Pendant ce temps-là, le quatrième Capitaine de la division magique d'Edolas regardait la femme-bélier avec fascination. Alors s'était ça, un esprit céleste ? Une femme dont le corps entier était magique ? Il leva son bras non-blessé et tendit sa main pour toucher le genou de cette douce apparition. Blanche et lisse, pour l'homme, l'instant était merveilleux.

Sugarboy ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains d'Aries finir de bander son bras pour ensuite s'éloigner, de même que son genou quittait sa paume alors qu'elle se relevait doucement.

« Il faudra que vous traitiez cette blessure rapidement si vous ne voulez pas avoir une grosse cicatrice, commença-t-elle alors que ses jambes disparaissaient dans une lumière dorée.  
- Tu... Tu pars ?  
- Je dois retourner auprès de ma propriétaire, je suis désolée... »

Sugarboy regardait abasourdit l'esprit disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas déjà ! Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Attends ! Ne pars pas, reste ! s'exclama-t-il presque désespérément. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors que son corps s'éclipsait en paillettes brillantes sous les yeux impuissants de l'habitant d'Edolas, ses jambes étant trop faible pour lui permettre de se lever. Avant de disparaître, elle ajouta avec un doux sourire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »

Puis elle s'envola dans un flash lumineux, éblouissant l'homme tétanisé contre le mur.

**Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Assis sur le rebord du lit de sa chambre, Sugarboy observait la cicatrice qui lui barrait son avant-bras droit. Contrairement à ce que lui avait conseillé Aries, il n'était pas allé se faire soigner tout de suite. Volontairement.

Cette femme était magique. Non, elle était la magie. Pour lui, elle représentait l'apparition humaine de la magie sous ses yeux, à la fois belle et douce. Alors, cette cicatrice représentait tout pour lui, le touché des doigts de cette femme, ses paroles et son sourire. Alors, il la garderait, en l'hommage de l'apparition de la magie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse une fois pour toute. Un souvenir qu'il chérirait toute sa vie.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;) Je vous conseille aussi de rejoindre le forum FairysFans qui est très sympa et celui de la SPPS également bien sûr ! :D D'autres défi du même genre arriveront par la suite. (le prochain est d'ailleurs plutôt spécial x))**


	10. Six jours de trop - VidaldusYuka

**Hop, un nouveau drabble pour vous, cher lecteurs ! Il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'un défi du forum FairiesFans, dont le tirage -quelque peu... étrange- m'a été fait par Griseldis. Texte qui correspond également au souhait de Rem' de lire quelque chose de triste (Satisfaites miss ? 8D). J'espère que vous aimerez en cas, perso' je suis un peu dubitative sur la manière dont c'est écrit, mais vous verrez bien ^^. Le prochain drabble n'est pas encore prévu, mais il sera probablement sur ce que l'on m'a demandé via review. Bref ; n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Thème : **Mensonge

**Personnages :** Vidaldus Taka et Yuka Suzuki

**Chronologie :** Avant le manga

* * *

**SIX JOURS DE TROP ~**

**D**eux heures étaient passées depuis que la nuit était tombée sur ce village de Fiore et tout autant depuis que Yuka attendait le retour de son ami Vidaldus. En vain.

_Où es-tu Taka-kun ?_

**T**rois heures étaient passées depuis le lever du soleil et Taka était enfin revenu.

« Je suis désolé Suzu-kun, j'étais chez des amis et j'ai oublié de te prévenir. J'y penserai la prochaine fois, promis. »

Mais Yuka ne répondit pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge puisque le bleuté avait toujours été son seul et unique ami.

**Q**uatre heures étaient passés depuis le mensonge et maintenant, Yuka voulait savoir la vérité, même si elle faisait mal. Alors il se décida et insista, encore et encore.

« Je fais partie d'une guilde, _Trinity Raven_, c'est pour cela que je ne suis jamais là, je pars en mission. »

_Trinity Raven_, une guilde de mercenaire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son si gentil Taka-kun puisse faire partie d'une telle organisation.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux qui se détournent, un geste qui voulait tout dire. _J'aime ça._

**C**inq jours étaient passés depuis la vérité et Yuka n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui pardonner. Pardonner ces actions si semblables au monstre qui avait tué leurs parents deux ans plus tôt. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre, chaque nuit il voyait encore les corps morts de ses parents et Taka-kun causaient à présent les même torts à d'autres personnes. Pourquoi ?

**S**ix jours étaient passés et Yuka avaient bien réfléchit. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ces actions, Vivaldus restait son ami, son premier et plus fidèle ami. Son presque frère. Alors, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

**S**ept semaines étaient maintenant passées depuis que Taka-kun l'avait rejeté, à jamais.


End file.
